


Holding Back The Flood - A Mass Effect Music Video

by WraithNX01



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WraithNX01/pseuds/WraithNX01
Summary: A Mass Effect music video I created whilst teaching myself video editing.I'm not normally a fan of the artist (Take That) but this song is one of the exceptions, and the words, even the verse order, seemed absolutely perfect to tell the story of the Mass Effect Trilogy.I hope you enjoy it.
Relationships: Male Shepard/Liara T'Soni
Kudos: 1





	Holding Back The Flood - A Mass Effect Music Video

Mass Effect - Holding Back the Flood

My wife had some music playing in the background whilst I was playing through Mass Effect 2 and this song came on whilst I was in the final stages of the suicide mission. I realised that the phrase "holding back the flood" seemed highly appropriate and the next time I heard it, I actually listened to the words. It felt that the song could have almost been written to cover the Mass Effect trilogy, or at least there were enough cutscenes in the game to nicely align to the verses, in the right order as well. I couldn't get that thought out of my head until I actually sat down and made the video I could 'see' in my minds eye every time I heard the song; I think it worked out pretty well all things considered.

Credits go to Take That for the music and BioWare for the video footage taken from the games of the original Mass Effect Trilogy; I make no money from this, but I enjoyed putting the two together in a way I'm sure neither expected.


End file.
